


eclipse

by kimbyunjeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbyunjeon/pseuds/kimbyunjeon
Summary: Anyone in the world could see that Baekhyun and Jongin were polar opposites. In both appearance and personality.Jongin is blonde, Baekhyun is brunet.Jongin is tan, and Baekhyun is fair.Jongin is part of darkness, Baekhyun belongs in light.Jongin takes things seriously, Baekhyun can't help having fun.Jongin thinks a lot, Baekhyun doesn't care.They are two worlds apart, and somehow Junmyeon keeps trying to put them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i love mama!era superpowers! i am terrible at these kind of AUs though; i tried
> 
> also the date says it's published in 2013 because I imported it from my LJ haha

"How long more till daylight?" Baekhyun asks the taller figure a few metres away from where he was standing.  


  
It was early in the morning and despite their distance, they could hear each other. Baekhyun adjusts the telescope in his hands, his slender fingers grapsing tight on the instrument, focusing on the silhouette of another man who was smoking, standing on the roof of the opposite building.

  
"Three more hours. We better settle this quick, I have a bad feeling coming up my gut," Jongin has no need for sniper or shotgun for getting rid of the objective. All he ever needs is the guarantee that Baekhyun would be there to keep him hidden, and perhaps his lucky leather boots that was a gift from Junmyeon. the best for running and whipping through air.

  
"A stomachache?" Baekhyun jokes, even after noticing the hint of worry in Jongin's voice and the trembling in his fingers as he watches him put on his boots.

  
"Is that the objective?" Jongin approaches Baekhyun, squinting at the tiny figure that seemed so far away.

  
"Positive." Baekhyun pockets the small telescope, turning to look at Jongin who stood beside him. "You'll be fine," he assures.

  
"Of course I will, as long as you stick to the plan." Jongin grunts, running the procedures in his head once more before getting into position.

  
Baekhyun clings on to Jongin's arm, then settles to just firmly grabbing it after receiving a glare.

  
"Just don't fool around hyung, make it quick. He's more experienced then we expect him to be."

  
"Stop worrying, we'll be fine."

  
...

  
"What the actual f-" Zitao yells when Jongin magically appears out of nowhere in the middle of the room, carrying an injured  
Baekhyun.

  
"Byun Baekhyun," A loud voice echoes throughout the whole room, and everyone falls silent. "What did you do this time?"

  
"It wasn't him." Jongin says simply, too worried to even bother explaining.

  
"Get Yixing," Junmyeon orders Minseok when he understands the situation, "quickly."

  
Minseok doesn't hesitate and rushes off, returning with a flustered Yixing who instructs Jongin to lie Baekhyun down on a couch so he could tend to him.

  
"Mind explaining what happened?" Junmyeon approaches Jongin, giving him a concerned look.

  
The others who are still awake too gather around to listen, which is basically just Wufan, Minseok and Zitao. Jongin lets his mind wander back to exactly ten minutes ago, trying not to leave out anything.

  
...

  
Jongin rips in the air, teleporting to where the objective was. While warping through space, he focuses on the man, he had to accurately land right behind him to make this work-

  
He shuts his eyes once his feet touches solid ground and feels the radiance of blinding white light immediately after. The split second after that, he opens his eyes, grabs the objective and stabs. Something's wrong; it was done way too quickly. Maybe because Baekhyun stuck to the plan this time. He drops the man on the floor, scrutinizing every feature of his face.

  
Jongin confirms that he got the right person, but why did something feel oddly wrong? His mouth parts, wanting to call out for Baekhyun, to state about this weird feeling he had, but then he notices the smirk that had crept on to the face of the man lying dead on the floor. Jongin's eyes trail down to the man's body, then his arms, and his hands that were bare, empty. He continues, to his legs and spots a glint of something poking out underneath his shoe.

  
"J-Jong-in." Baekhyun croaks, clutching onto his side, his hands covered with a substance that Jongin could recognize under the pale moonlight.

  
"Shit, how did he-" Jongin abandons the corpse and hurries towards Baekhyun who winces as the cold air blows over his exposed wound.

  
"He- He had a blade- or whatever," Baekhyun takes heavy breaths before continuing, "something sharp."

  
Jongin takes off his shirt, revealing a simple white singlet that made his own body shiver in the cold winds. He uses it as a temporary bandage, wrapping it around Baekhyun to cease the bleeding.

  
"He expected us," Baekhyun breathes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

  
"It was my fault, I knew he had a few aces up his sleeve but I still thought our usual plan would work and now you're like this-"

  
"Shut up, it's not like I'm going to die."

  
"I won't let you."

  
Jongin carries Baekhyun, whose body was much frailer that his own, with ease and sends a strong kick at the man who was already dead for good, before warping into space once again.

  
...

  
"That happened in ten minutes?" Minseok gasps.

  
"How did he even expect you guys coming? Unless he had a informant?" Zitao questions no one in particular.

  
"You dumb shit, you left the corpse just like that?" Wufan rages.

  
Jongin looks up slowly at Wufan's who knitted his eyebrows, then looks away when Wufan glares. Zitao reaches up to rub the wrinkles on Wufan's forehead away.

  
"You'll get older faster if you keep doing that, you know."

  
"I'll go clean the place up." Jongin stands up, taking one last look at Baekhyun before teleporting away.

  
"You can't really blame him, you know how he was told to put Baekhyun as his first priority." Yixing speaks up, dabbing antiseptic on Baekhyun's wound, careful not to wake him up. "You also know how he usually doesn't forget."

  
Zitao sighs.

  
"Why does no one realize that if I just turn back time, we could have saved Baekhyun from being stabbed and also exterminate the risk of the dead body being seen? Am I of no usage, really?"

  
"Zitao, you know you can't do that. Remember the previous one of your kind? He was warned to not warp into the past and future and he ended up broken because he left pieces of him behind."

  
"I'm turning back time, I'm not personally going back myself, it's different."

  
"No, you aren't to meddle with what has been done. Besides, you're not strong enough. The last time you tried to freeze time, I was still able to walk around, so you," Wufan lightly pushes Zitao's head with his forefinger, "stay put."

  
...

  
To Jongin's relief, the body was still there. He wonders if there was anyone around who saw it, so he hides himself in the shadows he casts, staying hidden. His eyes flicker around his surroundings, keeping a lookout before grabbing the lying figure on the ground and warping through space.

  
Usually the dead bodies are taken to the police station. Extraordinary Xenolith Organization (EXO) works under the police, but no one knows about their existence. They have a fancy name, but there's no point in knowing it because they're unknown to the world, and no one in the actual police department really cares. Jongin dumps the body into a cell, notifying one of the police officers about his 'delivery'.

  
Jongin scoffs, the police department who does absolutely nothing is getting all the credit again. EXO takes out the criminals, do all the dirty work, but no one knows what they've done. Sometimes Jongin hates that fact; that they're doing everything but not getting any recognization. Then Baekhyun would remind him that that was their actual motive.

  
Minseok was the first one they found. It was an accident that happened in the year 2006, Minseok was watching a movie with his best friend, and when he tapped on his shoulder, his friend had froze up. He was truly shocked and was sent to the police, his friend being sent to the hospital. He was sixteen then, and he wanted a future. So he told the police the truth, begged them to not release any news about his ability, to keep his secret hidden, and he would do anything in exchange.

  
Back then, the police were more understanding, so they let Minseok work at the police department, doing simple chores like cleaning or buying them food. They told the reporters that none of them knew what happened, and lied that Minseok was to be taken into custody for interrogation. Thankfully his best friend was defrosted, but from that day onwards they weren't best friends anymore. A few months went by, and no one really cared about who Minseok was.

  
Minseok met Wufan, who was desperate to hide his identity. His case was the same as Minseok's, the sudden development of their abilities had led to disaster or brought harm to a certain loved one. Wufan was suddenly flying one day, and when his mother saw, she had a heartattack and went into coma. It wasn't exactly Wufan's fault, but personally he thought it wouldn't be good to see a teenage boy flying about in daylight.

  
Then came along Luhan, who accidentally sent a shopping cart flying at a cash register. Luckily the cashier survived, or Luhan would have been swallowed up by guilt. Continuing with the boy who flooded his school, Junmyeon. Later on it was Park Chanyeol, who sent his aunt's hut ablaze. Followed by Jongdae who struck a chicken coop that belonged to his neighbour. The chickens had died, sadly.

  
In exchange for letting all of them stay at the police department, the teenage boys decided to create an organization, so they could have their own special department at a separate building, to conceal their abilities. The police discovered that their abilities could be put to good use, and they ended up how they are today, as 'EXO', ensuring that Seoul was at peace. The name was given by the former police officers; because each one had different ideas, it somehow ended with a complicated name, but they went on with it.

  
However, the situation is different now. EXO working actively resulted in the actual police department to slack, yet taking all the credit. Thanks to EXO, the police in Seoul are highly looked up to, to the extent that you'll get so bored reading the newspaper because every single day it's the same thing - Seoul Police Department this, Seoul Police Department that.

  
"Thanks man, you have no idea how long we've been hunting for this guy. He works alone but I can't believe he's hidden himself so well for a few years, finally emerging again but defeated in your hands. Here," the police officer passes Jongin an envelope full of bank notes, "your pay. Divide it among yourselves."

  
Jongin bows, and vanishes. That's what he does best anyway, he comes and goes.

  
...

  
"Oh, you're back." Wufan calls. He was the only one left in the main room, so Jongin assumed the rest went to bed. They were supposed to be changing shifts anyway.

  
"Our salary." He hands the envelope to Wufan who checks the amount, twice.

Jongin realizes that Baekhyun isn't at the couch anymore.

  
"Where'd Baekhyun go?"

  
"I carried him back to his bed, he didn't look too comfortable sleeping there." Chanyeol steps out of the kitchen, blowing his mug of coffee. "You should get some rest too, it's almost daylight."

  
"And go put on a shirt, aren't you freezing?" Wufan nags but Jongin chooses to ignore him for once.

  
Jongin watches the sunrise with Chanyeol and Wufan before heading to sleep. He slowly turns the doorknob to his shared room with Baekhyun and Sehun, and slips in quietly. Sehun stirs, and Baekhyun makes his usual yelping noise that both his roommates have grown accustomed to. Jongin lies in bed, mind not wanting to fall asleep, so he lets it ponder, lets it wander to the time when things weren't as complicating. When he didn't have to pair up with Baekhyun because the both of them were way too different.

  
...

  
Anyone in the world could see that Baekhyun and Jongin were polar opposites. In both appearance and personality.

  
Jongin is blonde, Baekhyun is brunet.

  
Jongin is tan, and Baekhyun is fair.

  
Jongin is part of darkness, Baekhyun belongs in light.

  
Jongin takes things seriously, Baekhyun can't help having fun.

  
Jongin thinks a lot, Baekhyun doesn't care.

  
They are two worlds apart, and somehow Junmyeon keeps trying to put them together.

  
"You know the both of us can't work together, we're too different." Jongin had said to Junmyeon a few weeks back, in the absence of Baekhyun.

  
"Everyone has a partner already, so you two will have to pair up. You two were the latest to come in, so you'll just have to deal with it."

  
"Sehun was the latest, mind you. Why do you put two contradicting people in a team? I don't understand. Yourself and Jongdae; water and lightning. Have you ever played Pokemon? One will defeat the other."

  
"Don't see it in the perspective of who is stronger. If you cooperate, the results will be better. When I summon water and Jongdae passes the electrical energy through it, my streams of water will not just be ordinary water. There are its benefits, and he's a good partner."

  
"Okay then, how about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?"

  
"Fire and earth combination sounds cool to me, like volcanoes."

  
Jongin couldn't understand the way Junmyeon thinks.

  
"Luhan and Sehun? Wouldn't Sehun's windpower obstruct Luhan's telekinesis?"

  
"If they work well, Sehun's windpower could be a boost."

  
"Explain then, the pairing of Wufan with Zitao and Yixing and Minseok. I don't see a connection."

  
"Zitao is still inexperienced and his abilities aren't well controlled, so Wufan will oversee him. Yixing is our one and only healer, and he chose Minseok, saying that he'll work better with him than being paired up with dark or light."

  
"But I'm not exactly dark, I teleport-"

  
"You warp through a void, a space of darkness and emptiness. I don't think Yixing would need that. Yixing also says that other than serving as a spotlight so he can examine wounds with ease, Baekhyun can't do much for him either."

  
"What can Minseok do then?" Jongin snaps, a little too harshly.

  
"It's not more of what Minseok can do for Yixing, but the other way around. You know how Minseok hyung, although being the oldest, still has that trauma of freezing up his best friend, and Yixing can give him the best healing - emotional support."

  
Now all of this was nonsense. It was too obvious, that Junmyeon had wanted Jongin and Baekhyun to work together, to prove that differences will not get in the way. That there were ways to solve things together. Jongin doesn't see any change in their relationship.

  
Except for today.

  
When working together, Jongin and Baekhyun kept a distance; or rather, Jongin kept a distance from Baekhyun. Jongin would come up with all the plans (although that really should be Baekhyun's job as the elder one) and all he requested was Baekhyun to abide to it.

  
Usually Baekhyun screws up. On purpose or by accident, Jongin doesn't really know. Baekhyun isn't as agile as Jongin, but perhaps Jongin isn't as flexible as Baekhyun. Jongin acts fast; Baekhyun thinks fast, especially in difficult situations. Putting it this way might make it seem like they could be a good team, but Jongin doesn't agree.

  
Today Baekhyun had did as requested.

  
Yet he was still injured. Other times, Baekhyun would get a scratch, a wound, sometimes even a near death attack, because he decided doing his own thing, even when his reflexes weren't that excellent. Jongin would have to do extra work to save his hyung's limbs. Now it seems that Baekhyun was meant to come home with a scar after every case.

  
Maybe that's it.

Jongin turns so he is facing the wall, ignoring the sounds of Sehun snoring and Baekhyun making odd noises. Maybe he really wasn't meant to be paired up with Baekhyun; since they both started working together, Baekhyun always got hurt. Jongin didn't loathe Baekhyun, he was alright with his jokes and mischievous ways, but he just couldn't work with him. They were too different.

  
Baekhyun is the sun and Jongin is the moon; two opposite entities that cannot appear in the same sky.

  
Fatigue suddenly looms over Jongin, and he is lulled to sleep by the sounds of Baekhyun and Sehun's even breathing.

  
...

  
"Isn't it weird, Luhan? Wufan said the criminal expected someone to come for him, but wouldn't he be aware of the door at the rooftop, or be on the lookout for snipers around? He certainly wouldn't expect two young teens popping in the middle of the air like that." Chanyeol asks, eyes fixed on the computer screen.

  
"You know how Baekhyun doesn't react as fast as Jongin does. Maybe he didn't expect them appearing like that, but when Jongin teleports, it isn't silent. The sound must have startled him and he had a blade in his hand, so maybe he just sliced it in the air, hoping to injure someone. Pass me an apple."

  
"No, you can do it yourself!"

  
A juicy red apple rises from the basket, flies across the room to Luhan, knocking Chanyeol's head in the process. Chanyeol groans and massages the aching spot. Luhan only smirks and bites the apple gleefully.

  
"Whoever in charge of the plan did a terrible job," Kyungsoo comments.

  
"It's Jongin, isn't it? He's the man with the plan." Chanyeol fills him up then laughs to himself because _hey, that rhymed!_  


  
"Yeah, but he's an idiot to teleport right behind the objective. He might be able to get rid of him really quickly, but with Baekhyun, he doesn't really need to. Baekhyun could have blinded him, and if Jongin really used his teleporting skills well, they too could get rid of him without either one getting injured." Luhan stops eating to explain.

  
"There are risks to doing so as well. That criminal has been hunted for a few years, finally reappearing after staying hidden, so you can guess he is pretty experienced in a way that he knows what to expect. He works alone, so he wouldn't have backup, but he can probably rely on his ears to sense where Jongin was." Chanyeol argues.

  
"There's two of them. They just have horrible teamwork." Kyungsoo retorts.

  
"Anything on the radar, Chanyeol? Nothing on the surveillance cameras? Why isn't Sehun awake yet?" Luhan rises from his seat, tossing the apple core in a bin, and heads upstairs.

  
"Nothing for now. Sometimes I just want to take a break, really. Fighting crime is becoming a pain in the ass. What are you doing Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol gets up from his seat to take a peek at Kyungsoo's computer screen.

  
"Sorting the teams again. It's been almost a month, so we'll need to switch partners. Quoting Junmyeon, 'We need to foster a good relationship and learn from our differences.' so I'm just going to sort everyone on random."

  
"No, Zitao needs to be paired up with Wufan, he's under training."

  
"Oh right, I forgot." Kyungsoo clicks on the picture of Zitao and places it next to Wufan's.

  
"I doubt anyone would want to change partners though, they all seem to be working well."

  
"Not all, mind you." Luhan appears at the foot of the stairs, tugging along a sleepy Sehun.

  
"You dislike working with Sehun?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.

  
"I'm talking about Jongin and Baekhyun, you fool."

  
Sehun tries to open one eye to see the new pairings on the screen. Kyungsoo had clicked a button where it will randomly sort them into pairs, and Sehun didn't have much to say about his new partner.

"Not too bad, I guess. This is for next month, right?" Luhan points at the screen.

  
"Yes. Why did we even come up with this system anyway? Our shifts have changed as well, I'm taking the night shift next month." Kyungsoo sighs.

  
"And you're paired up with Jongin. Looking at this new combination, I really have no idea how we're going to utilize our skills with one another."

  
"Well, we just need to wait for someone to go up to Junmyeon and shout 'I object with this system!' and we can just stick to our original pairings. I like working with Chanyeol, despite our height difference."

  
"Everyone likes their partners actually, except Jongin. Baekhyun doesn't even mind."

  
...

  
"Hey Baekhyun, you're awake. The new schedule is out." Chanyeol hands Baekhyun a piece of paper.

  
Baekhyun is paired up with Yixing. Perhaps it's a good thing, all his injuries would need good healing. He probably won't be sent out to fight crime for a month. Anyone paired up with Yixing usually gets minimal work because they need Yixing to stay at headquarters to heal anyone who comes back injured.

  
A part of Baekhyun doesn't want to just sit down and do nothing. He liked taking night shifts with Jongin, even though he hasn't discovered the good use of his bright light in the dark. The darkness was supposed to be a good place for hiding and Baekhyun was too obvious.

  
There was a concept he learnt, and it was the only concept that could bring the differences of Jongin and himself together.

  
_The day is so bright only because the night is so dark._  


  
In the darkness of Jongin, Baekhyun is the one that doesn't blend in, and therefore garners all the attention. That way, Jongin will be able to be like a shadow, shifting around without anyone noticing. Vice versa; standing in the light of Baekhyun, Jongin would stand out like a sore thumb, and Baekhyun who belongs in the light can move with ease.

  
Baekhyun knows that Jongin doesn't like being partnered up like this. Jongin insists on doing the thinking, because darkness was his thing, and since they were taking the night shift, Jongin would know what was best. Baekhyun is better at coming up with plans actually, he's like the guy with a lightbulb hovering over his head (perhaps he really has one), always having tons of ideas. His ideas do work though. But Baekhyun lets Jongin handle things, and settles with having his own bit of fun because Jongin stresses him out sometimes.

  
He's heard Jongin's complaints and disagreements to Junmyeon, but he doesn't think Jongin as a bad partner. Jongin is still young and he only sees the disasters that occur between their current pairings - volcanoes, typhoons, flash floods - but there's also the wonders.

  
Jongin is the moon, and Baekhyun is the sun.

  
Two opposite entities, but on certain ocassions, they come together as one.

  
And the impression it leaves is simply beautiful.

  
...

  
The sun sets and the sky is of a bleak grey.

  
Sehun yawns as he enters headquarters, a drowsy Luhan right behind him, both tired after patrolling. Zitao groggily pushes them aside and mutters something about blocking the entrance, and heads straight for his room upstairs. There is a loud slam and ten pairs of eyes turn to look at Wufan.

  
"What happened this time?" Junmyeon sighs, pulling Wufan aside and ushering everyone to continue with their work, though his commands were paid no heed.

  
Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo slink off to their respectives rooms quietly, mumbling goodnights and waving lazily.

  
"Almost killed himself trying to speed up time. He's mostly angry at me because I yelled at him a while ago for being a fool, don't mind him. Anyway, I don't think he's ready for this, he needs to go through a whole lot more of training-"

  
"But he looks so exhausted!" Yixing pipes up, scrambling to stand on his feet as he rushes upstairs to give Zitao some healing.

  
Wufan sighs and follows Yixing upstairs, not forgetting to command everyone to do their work. All six nod in reply.

  
Nothing happens for a whole good 9 hours. Jongdae seems disappointed, continuing to intently stare at the screen, waiting for someone or something to show up. Junmyeon washes up the cups that was previously filled with coffee or tea with ease; the soapy water swirling and looping around with the motion of his fingers. Yixing carefully places the cups back on the shelf.

  
Baekhyun and Minseok play cards on the floor, idly waiting for time to pass so they can go back to sleep. Jongin sits next to Jongdae, monitoring half-heartedly. His mind was somewhere else. He wonders if it was possible to stay in his void, that space of darkness that existed when he teleports. He wanted some quiet time alone in the dark, and the only true darkness he could experience was in that void.

  
Sadly, his thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Jongdae.

  
"Guys, THIS PERSON IS HOLDING A KNIFE WHAT THE FUSLKDKSKW-"

  
Jongdae almost collapses, clutching onto Jongin for dear life as the image clears. Baekhyun and Minseok crowd around to take a look for themselves and watches as the man Jongdae is referring to approaches a young adult who seems quite familiar-

  
It dawns on Jongin that that person who is about to get killed is Zitao when Minseok shrieks. Kyungsoo who dashes down the stairs, falling on Junmyeon in the process confirms it when he yells that Zitao is missing.

  
Jongin's breath hitches, and Junmyeon looks bewildered, trying to work something out before Zitao actually gets killed- and Baekhyun doesn't bloody care about waiting for Junmyeon's instructions, so he grabs Jongin's wrist and yells at him to teleport to wherever Zitao is. Jongin takes a glance at the monitor, _Zitao is a distance away, they probably can make it_ , he thinks, and vanishes with Baekhyun by his side.

  
There is a faint pop in the air, and amidst the silence, it is clearly heard by both the man with the knife and Zitao. Startled by their sudden appearance, the man with the knife surges towards Zitao who then realizes what is happening and tries his best to stop time as he screams at the top of his lungs, which somehow only makes the man run faster. Jongin trusts that Zitao's wushu skills will come in handy to fend him off as he comes up with a plan-

  
The streetlights flicker and the one nearest to where Baekhyun is standing goes out with a pop. The dim moonlight is the only thing that illuminates the darkness, but that itself is too dim, and Jongin feels himself being enveloped in darkness. His eyes adjust quickly in the darkness, and he sees a confused Zitao in his wushu stance a distance away, ready to strike. The man looks just as confused, slashing bit by bit as he advances forward. Jongin thinks he might be drunk.

  
Jongin teleports next to Zitao, and Baekhyun groans.

  
_Stupid boy, always making the same mistakes. He's going to get whooped up by Zitao if he tries to grab him, that's for sure._  


Baekhyun emits a strong light, but not strong enough to blind anyone, and the man with the knife seems even more confused, this time, his feet root him to the ground as he turns around and gapes in shock. Jongin and Baekhyun make eye contact and Jongin understands what Baekhyun is trying to do. Baekhyun was going to act as a distraction. So Jongin grabs a slightly flustered Zitao, who by then has already understood the situation, and teleports them back to headquarters.

  
In a blink of an eye, Jongin is back at the dark alley, and he stares as Baekhyun does wonders with the lightsaber in his hands. It is in the dark that Jongin is able to see Baekhyun wrap a string of red light around the man's wrist so that he looses his grip on the knife; it is in this darkness that Jongin notices another string of yellow light binding the man's arms together; it is under the pale moonlight that Jongin watches as Baekhyun coil a string of blue light around the man's neck, choking him not to death, but to make him pass out.

  
It is in the comfort zone of Jongin that he realizes how stunning Baekhyun can be. Perhaps, he could prepare a spot for Baekhyun there.

  
Baekhyun finally looks up at Jongin, his weary eyes beckoning Jongin to come over and bring him home. Jongin walks over yawning like a lion.

  
"Close your mouth, a fly might go in." Baekhyun chuckles, his voice deeper than usual.

  
Jongin smiles, puts his arm around Baekhyun's, and teleports them to the police station to leave the unconcious body in the police's hands. They thank Jongin and Baekhyun for their good work, carrying out their own investigations on the person they refer as Kwanghee, who was possibly taking drugs that night. Jongin doesn't really care and Baekhyun whines about wanting to see if Zitao is okay, so they go back to headquarters.

  
Thankfully, Zitao is okay.

  
Wufan was holding onto a sobbing Zitao who goes on and on about how he will never disobey Wufan ever again and will train until he is dependent so he can protect himself. Wufan intended to harshly warn him not to sneak out to train alone again, but forgiving and comforting words tumble out instead. Junmyeon prepares tea to calm everyone down.

"Jongin, that was awesome. The way your darkness took away all the lights from the lamp posts-" Jongin shoots a wary glance at Baekhyun who only smiles back, "and well, at least your plan worked well this time. Minseok and I were monitoring everything." Jongdae beams.

  
Apparently, whatever he monitored wasn't exactly the real truth, and Jongin didn't like taking credit for Baekhyun's work. That night, he didn't do much, all he did was transport Zitao to safety. Baekhyun came up with the plan and caught the culprit. It was Baekhyun's time to shine but it seemed like Jongin had took that away from him.

Maybe Jongin really is the moon, and Baekhyun is the sun - at night, the moon glows brightly and beautifully, when it is actually the work of the sun's radiant light, which the moon merely reflects.

  
"Baekhyun hyung," Jongin smiles, "you were great."

  
Baekhyun gives him a grin in return.

  
"Will it be alright if I head to sleep now? There's something I want to see tomorrow morning." Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon who nods.

  
"You guys did a good job, even though there weren't many cases tonight. Jongin, you can go take a rest too."

Baekhyun and Jongin nod and yawn simultaneously, both heading to their shared room with Oh Sehun, who slept soundly.

  
"Hyung?" Jongin whispers in the darkness.

  
"Hm?"

  
"I didn't know you could create light sabers out of your palm."

  
"You don't know a lot of things." Baekhyun hums a calming tune and eventually fall in a deep slumber.

  
...

Jongin wakes up after six hours of sleep, shaken violently by Baekhyun. Jongin would appreciate another three hours in his comfy bed, but apparently Baekhyun had already dragged him out to sit at the window.

  
"Here, take this." Baekhyun passes Jongin a black glass plate.

  
Jongin squints, still a little dazed because he just woke up.

  
"Hold it over your face and look at the sun."

  
Jongin obliges and looks out the window, and he sees a beautiful sight - a solar eclipse. Jongin doesn't understand why Baekhyun had woke him up to see this, but it was a rare event, and he was grateful. Sehun was not around, possibly downstairs doing his morning shift with Luhan. He wonders if they know about the eclipse as well.

  
"A solar eclipse occurs when the moon and the sun are align with the earth," Baekhyun explains, even though Jongin already learnt that from school, "so basically what we're seeing now is the moon and the sun appearing on the same sky. Beautiful, isn't it?"

  
"The moon and the sun are very different; the sun radiates its own light, is full of energy, while the moon is dull and grey, yet beautiful in the dark. When you see the sun, you can never see the moon, and vice versa, except of days like this, you get to see an eclipse."

  
"You and I are very different, Jongin, but that doesn't mean we cannot work together. Look beyond the differences and you'll see the similarities." Baekhyun passes Jongin a cup of coffee, himself having a cup of tea.

  
"I like coffee, and you prefer tea," Jongin comments, then adds, "but we both like adding milk in our drinks."

  
Baekhyun nods, sipping on his self-made milk tea.

  
Jongin smiles.

  
Eclipses don't happen all the time, so Jongin thinks it's okay if there's a change in the schedule. Maybe he'll be looking forward to this last week having Baekhyun as his partner.

  
And he will patiently wait until the next eclipse appears.

  
-fin

a/n: so this is just to vomit on how I love kaibaek and just to show that opposites can attract huehwheiwuhe and this was quite horrible in the sense that I didn't have an actual plot (once again) and I certainly did not think of the sun and moon thingy until later so yeah. I think you can spot the other tiny pairings ^^ oh, and click [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLVjK9riX0g) to see what baek's "lightsabers" look like, though in this vid it's kai instead.  


  



End file.
